This relates to communication networks, and more particularly, to communications networks having network switches that are controlled by a controller.
Packet-based networks such as the Internet and local data networks that are connected to the internet include network switches. Network switches are used in forwarding packets from packet sources to packet destinations. The packets may be sometimes referred to as frames. For example, data is forwarded over layer 2 of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model as frames (e.g., Ethernet frames), whereas data is forwarded over layer 3 of the OSI model as packets (e.g., Internet Protocol packets).
It can be difficult or impossible to configure the switches of one vendor using the equipment of another vendor. This is because the switch equipment of one vendor may use a different operating system and set of control procedures than the switch equipment of another vendor. To address the challenges associated with controlling different types of switch platforms, cross-platform protocols have been developed. These protocols allow centralized control of otherwise incompatible switches.
Cross-platform controller clients can be included on the switches in a network. The controller clients are able to communicate with a corresponding controller server over network paths. Because the controller clients can be implemented on a variety of switch hardware, it is possible for a single controller to control switch equipment that might otherwise be incompatible.
It can be challenging for a controller to efficiently control a network of switches. For example, the network topology may be modified by a network administrator or due to device failure. In this scenario, the network modifications may potentially result in invalid configurations at the controller and inefficient packet routing or packet loss in the network. In networks with a large number of switches, it may be difficult to pinpoint the source of packet loss or sources of packet routing inefficiencies in the network.
It would therefore be desirable to provide the controller with improved network debugging capabilities.